marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel vs Capcom (film)
Marvel vs Capcom '(also known as '''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash Of Worlds '''in Japan) is a film based on the Marvel vs Capcom video-game series. It is loosely based on the 3rd game of the franchise and is directed by the Anthony and Joe Russo, and is produced by Marvel Studios in association with Capcom. Plot The story begins four months in the past, with Doctor Strange sensing a sudden disruption in the world, as if history was being manipulated. He rushes to figure out the cause, and sees that another world is merging with the Marvel Universe. A world with a completely different history, merging with the history this world. He tries to stop it, but doesn't succeed. The reason for such an event is unknown to him, neither thus he know the outcome of the merging. It could either bring destruction, or peace. As he goes to inform the Avengers, an energy wave attacks the world, and it effects Doctor Strange knocking him to the ground. In the present, the worlds have merged, and non of the beings are aware that they were once separate. History has been altered so the events of the Marvel and Capcom Universes took place in the same reality. Flashbacks of events like the Avengers forming and the Chitauri Invasion in New York, the Raccoon City zombie outbreak, the World Warrior Tournament, the X-Men fighting with Magneto etc. are shown as in the same world. Two fighters, Ryu and Ken come to New York as part of their "Warriors Pilgrimage" as an underground fighting tournament is apparently taking place. Ken tells Ryu about the superheroes of the city, calling them "elite". Ryu remains silent. Soon they see a group of criminals fleeing with money, and the intervene. Spider-Man appears and helps them, and later compliments them for their fighting skills. The Shocker attacks them, but with the aid of the two fighters Spidey defeats him quickly. He jokes and tells to Ryu and Ken to join the Avengers, then leaves. -''To be continued- Cast & Characters '''Marvel *Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Hugh Jackman as Logan/Wolverine *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron-Man *Chris Hemsworth as Thor Odinson *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Dr.Strange *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon * Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Patrick Stewart as Charles Xavier *Ian McKellen as Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto *James Marsden as Scott Summers/Cyclops *Miles Teller as Reed Richards/Mr.Fantastic *Kate Mara as Sue Storm *Michael B. Jordan as Johnny Storm/Human Torch *Jamie Bell as The Thing *Tobey Kebbell as Doctor Doom * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanov/Black Widow * Samuel L.Jackson as Nick Fury * Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant Man * Charlie Cox as Matt Murdoch/Daredevil * Doug Jones as Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer * Charlie Hunnam as Johnathan Blaze/Ghost Rider Capcom *Mike Moh as Ryu *Christian Howard as Ken Masters *Joey Ansah as Akuma *Scott Adkins as Col. Guile *Tony Jaa as Fei Long *Shawn Roberts as Albert Wesker *Sienna Guillory as Jill Valentine *Wentworth Miller as Chris Reidfield *Johann Urb as Leon S. Kennedy *Chace Crawford as Dante *Kellan Lutz as Vergil * Daryl Sabara as Megaman * Unknown actor as Zangief * Celina Jade as Chun Lee * other unknown actor as Zero Category:Movies Category:Created by Sabilsadat